Proposición accidentada
by PauuFu
Summary: Greg Lestrade al fin se arma de valor, pero la propuesta no salió muy bien (no se si soy más mala con los nombres o con los summary). Este oneshot participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us" en facebook


**Este oneshot participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us" en facebook**

 **Palabras: 1626**

 **Advertencias: Mystrade, algo OoC porque Myc no es capaz de ser frío con Greggy**

 **Summary: Greg Lestrade al fin se arma de valor, pero la propuesta no salió muy bien (no se si soy más mala con los nombres o con los summary)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC**

 **Sin más les dejo leer. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Greg se removió nervioso y secó sus manos en su pantalón. Myc lo había llamado, avisándole de que llegaría un poco tarde, a Greg no le molestó, pero con la demora tendría aún más tiempo para sentirse nervioso.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro en cuando vio como su pareja entraba al elegante restaurante y miraba para todos lados buscándolo. Levantó la mano para llamar su atención y Mycroft se acercó, besándolo antes de sentarse frente a él.

— Siento llegar tarde— se disculpó el pelirrojo apenas se sentó.

— No te preocupes. Espero que no te moleste, ordené por ti— dijo Greg tomando la mano de Mycroft sobre la mesa.

Conversaron un rato de temas triviales, mientras los platos iban y venían (Greg había pagado un dineral para que el personal del restaurante se encargara de todo sin interrumpirlos), cuando llegó el postre, un trozo bastante generoso de una tarta que tenía muy buena pinta, Mycroft lo miró con ligera tristeza.

— Gregory, sabes que no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu tonta dieta? Ya te he dicho que tu peso está bien, Myc. Pero de todos modos ¿no puedes romper la dieta un solo día? — le preguntó con inocencia, sabiendo que su pareja no se podría negar.

Mycroft asintió no muy convencido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a comer con ganas. Greg solo picó un poco el suyo, el nudo de su estómago no le permitía comer. Miró al pelirrojo comer bastante entusiasmado.

De repente, Mycroft comenzó a jadear, y su piel se volvió ligeramente roja, a Greg le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se levantó rápidamente.

— Myc ¿qué pasa? — preguntó entrando en pánico, obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, pero no la necesitó, tomó el pastel qué estaba comiendo su pareja y lo aplastó buscando algo.

No estaba, el puto anillo no estaba. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda, que alguien llamase a una ambulancia.

Las siguientes horas Greg se sintió como en piloto automático, respondiendo todo con monosílabos. Su pareja había sobrevivido hasta la llegada de la ambulancia, tuvo la suerte de que el anillo dejaba entrar aunque fuera un poco de aire, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una cirugía para quitarle el objeto.

Greg no había estado más preocupado en su vida, la cirugía duró toda la noche, noche en la que no probó alimento alguno ni durmió.

Cuando el doctor salió a la sala donde él esperaba se levantó rápidamente y se le acercó a paso apresurado.

— ¡Doctor! ¿Él está bien? — preguntó Greg antes de que el doctor pudiese decir algo. La preocupación se le notaba en la voz.

— Salió bien de la operación —le respondió, como si estuviera hablando del clima— aún que todavía debemos ver si se recupera bien. Puede que quede con secuelas. Lo importante es que cuando despierte no hable, ni haga cosas que provoquen una aceleración en su frecuencia respiratoria común.

Greg entendió muy poco, pero se aseguró de recordar las instrucciones, después de todo era su culpa, y lo menos que podía hacer era preocuparse de que Mycroft no sufriera más daño.

El doctor lo hizo pasar a la habitación donde el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido. Greg pocas veces lo había visto así, cada vez que Myc se quedaba en su casa o al revés, lo que menos hacían era dormir. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado, tomando la mano de su pareja y acariciándola con suavidad.

Pasaron varios días y Mycroft aún no despertaba, nadie se explicaba por qué y Greg estaba que se moría de preocupación. No salía de la habitación para nada, usaba el baño privado de la habitación, y con la puerta abierta para no perder de vista al pelirrojo, apenas comía y dormía solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Ya era el cuarto día en el hospital cuando Sherlock y John fueron y lo obligaron a dormir más de dos horas, bueno, John lo obligó. Apenas se dio cuenta del sueño que tenía cuando se acomodó en el sillón (que le habían traído el segundo día para reemplazar la incómoda silla).

John sonrió al ver a su amigo tan profundamente dormido. Cuando llegaron al hospital y lo vio, se preocupó mucho, Greg tenía unas ojeras tan marcadas, que dudaba que el peligris haya pegado ojo en esos cuatro días.

Escuchó en quejido proveniente de la cama y al mirar vio a Mycroft intentando sentarse. Se acercó rápidamente, llamando con el botón a las enfermeras, empujó un poco a Mycroft para que se volviera a acostar, este iba a protestar, pero la mano de John le cubrió la boca.

— No puedes hablar, tu garganta sufrió daños.

Mycroft lo miró desorientado, pero cedió al empuje y se dejó caer en la cama, frustrado por no poder hablar. La enfermera entró en la habitación y cuando vio al pelirrojo despierto se apresuró a hacerle algunas pruebas para ver su estado.

Sherlock, que se había mantenido en silencio desde que llegaron, observaba a su hermano, evaluándolo con la mirada más rápido que la enfermera con todas esas pruebas, y cuando quedó satisfecho, salió de la habitación aún sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando Mycroft dejó de preguntarse, inútilmente, que había pasado, también se dedicó a observar a su hermano menor, y se sintió realmente bien al notar los síntomas de haber sido sometido a una preocupación intensa. No podía asegurar que esa preocupación fuese por él, pero era lindo pensar que sí.

Su mirada giró por la habitación buscando alguna señal que le respondiera sus dudas, o por lo menos saber cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero nada. Tampoco es como si hubiera podido seguir su evaluación después de que en su mirada se cruzara la imagen de su hermoso Gregory. Se quedó mirándolo un largo rato, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Quieres que lo despierte? — preguntó John al notar la mirada de Mycroft sobre su amigo.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos. Al pasar la vergüenza por haberse dejado bajar la guardia, negó con la cabeza. Pocas veces había visto a su pareja dormir tan relajadamente y no quería interrumpirlo.

Se quedó así por un largo rato, solo viendo como el pecho del peligris subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Ni siquiera notó cuando John dejó la habitación ni le importaba.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación con un carrito y le tomó la presión, para seguido darle una bandeja con comida que no se veía muy apetitosa y una libreta con un lápiz. Mycroft alzó la ceja con una pregunta silenciosa.

— Ya que no puede hablar —comenzó la enfermera, dándose cuenta de la duda del pelirrojo— debe utilizar la libreta para comunicarse.

Asintió y dudó un poco antes de escribir con caligrafía impecable.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

La mujer sonrió ligeramente antes de responderle.

— Eso sería mejor que se lo contara su novio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

— Cuatro días, y el señor Lestrade no se ha querido ir en ningún momento — La enfermera miró a Greg con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre se le hacía demasiado adorable, y se le notaba de lejos que amaba con todo su ser al pelirrojo y a juzgar por la mirada que recibió de este cuando notó que miraba a Greg, él también amaba al peligris.

A Mycroft no le gustaba la forma en la que la enfermera miraba a su Greg, pero no podía reclamarle hablando, y escribiendo el reclamo perdería fuerza, así que opto por dirigirle una de sus mejores miradas amenazantes, esas que usaba cada vez que tenía que convencer al líder de algún país de no comenzar una guerra.

Greg se removió en su sillón, apretando los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente. Se acomodó para quedar sentado, pestañeando con pereza con su vista fija en Mycroft pero sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que veía. Cuando al fin el sueño se disipó, y se dio cuenta de que su pareja había despertado, se levantó y se le acercó en tiempo récord, tomando la cara del pelirrojo entre sus manos y besándolo con pasión.

— Despertaste —una gran sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de ambos al separarse— me asustaste demasiado ¿Cómo te sientes?

"Bien, solo algo confundido ¿qué me pasó?" escribió en la libreta. Cuando su pareja lo leyó se removió nervioso.

— Bueno, yo... —Greg miró a la enfermera, esperando que les diera privacidad, está al comprender salió de la habitación, llevándose el carrito con ella — fue mi culpa, lo siento.

"¿Tuya? ¿por qué?"

— No debí haber pedido que metieran esto en tu pastel —Greg sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abriéndola. Mycroft dejó de respirar al ver el contenido —. Entenderé si, luego de que estuviste al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, me rechazas, pero preguntaré de todas formas. Mycroft Holmes ¿Quieres darme el honor de casarte conmigo?

En ese momento la mente del Holmes mayor explotó. Muchos pensamientos lo invadieron a tal velocidad que no podía procesar casi ninguno, solo uno fue lo suficientemente claro. La palabra "si" se repetía una y otra vez, pero Mycroft era incapaz de reaccionar, y debía hacerlo rápido. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando el anillo, pero Greg ya empezaba a mostrar síntomas de inseguridad y tristeza.

El DI cerro la caja con pesar, y estaba a punto de guardarla cuando sintió la mano de Mycroft sobre la suya, no había alcanzado ni a alegrarse cuando los brazos de su pareja lo envolvieron rápidamente y sintió el asentimiento de cabeza en su cuello. Se permitió relajarse y devolverle el abrazo al pelirrojo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Al fin, después de tantos problemas, podría casarse con la persona que más amaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier duda, reclamo, tomatazo, etc. por un review o por mensaje privado, tranquilos que no muerdo**

 **Gracias por leer. Ciao**


End file.
